Invitation
by Virginie31
Summary: Il s'y prenait tard, mais il devait tenter sa chance, parce que passer ne serait-ce que quelques jours sans elle lui semblait désormais impossible.


**Invitation**

Il posa la tasse sur le bureau et répondit au sourire de Kate avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il pensait de l'affaire qu'ils venaient juste de boucler. Il s'entendit lui offrir une analyse teintée de nuances romanesques, comme toujours, mais il ne s'appesantit pas comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal.

Quelque chose trottait dans la tête de Richard Castle et à l'instant même où Kate reporta son attention sur son dossier, mettant ainsi un terme à une conversation qui, pour une fois, ne l'intéressait pas outre mesure, la chose qui l'obnubilait reprit ses droits et envahit totalement son esprit.

Il fallait la jouer fine.

Oh, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il tenterait le coup, mais par le passé, la principale intéressée avait rejeté de pareilles propositions. Gentiment, mais fermement. Il savait donc qu'il marchait sur des œufs avec elle. Des œufs encore plus fragiles qu'avant, depuis que sa partenaire était passée à un cheveu de la mort.

Il déglutit et prit une profonde inspiration qu'elle ne sembla pas remarquer. Il hésita à se racler la gorge pour attirer son attention, mais elle aurait tout de suite senti la mise en scène. Or, il voulait que ça paraisse naturel, que ça ne l'effraie pas, qu'elle n'y voit pas d'enjeu particulier. Pas plus que lorsqu'ils allaient boire un verre après le travail, en somme.

Il se saisit machinalement d'un trombone et entreprit d'en aplanir les courbes. Elle finirait bien par tourner la tête vers lui, et alors, l'air de rien, au détour de la conversation, il pourrait lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Trois cadavres de trombones plus tard, elle n'avait toujours pas détourné les yeux du rapport qu'elle remplissait, ce qui eut raison de la patience de l'écrivain.

Soudain, une révélation le frappa de plein fouet.

Il savait comment attirer son attention il possédait cette technique depuis le début de leur partenariat. Il l'avait utilisée de nombreuses fois, volontairement ou non, d'ailleurs, et à chaque fois, ça la faisait réagir – de façon exaspérée la plupart du temps il est vrai. Il entreprit donc de la fixer. C'était simple il suffisait de poser les yeux sur elle et d'attendre.

Sauf qu'à nouveau, rien ne se produisit. Kate gardait obstinément les yeux fixés sur le dossier, les sourcils légèrement froncés, le stylo suspendu au-dessus de la page. Alors il n'y tint plus. Au diable l'invitation lancée au détour de la conversation.

- Je sais que je m'y prends tard, mais... est-ce que ça vous dirait de venir fêter Noël au loft ?

La question avait brisé le silence qui s'était installé depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Non pas que la prise de parole de Castle ait été une véritable surprise pour elle du coin de l'œil, elle l'avait vu remuer sur sa chaise, ouvrir la bouche pour finalement aussitôt la refermer et enfin tordre nerveusement quelques trombones. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'était immobilisé et qu'il l'avait fixée intensément qu'elle avait su qu'il était prêt à lui dire ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres, quoi que ce fut.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils ; la voix n'était étrangement pas très assurée. Elle releva la tête et il lui offrit un sourire incertain. L'air de jeune premier qu'affichait l'écrivain la déstabilisa et elle prit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

Il la vit humecter ses lèvres du bout de la langue – pour gagner du temps, il le savait après tout, il passait suffisamment de temps à l'observer - avant de les pincer, l'air songeur.

Le silence qui était retombé devait le rendre mal à l'aise, parce qu'il reprit la parole avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

- Ce serait juste Mère, Alexis, vous et moi. Rien de très élaboré. Juste... nous quatre.

Elle fit taire la légère panique qui naquit devant l'intimité de ce _nous quatre_. Les paroles que le docteur Burke avaient prononcées lors de la dernière séance lui revinrent à l'esprit.

_Bien sûr que vous souffrirez moins si vous n'avez personne à perdre mais au final vous serez surtout moins heureuse, parce que vous passerez à côté de moments merveilleux qui ne peuvent être vécus qu'avec les personnes que l'on aime et qui nous aiment en retour._

- C'est une invitation, Castle ?

Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'employer ce ton ironique et elle n'avait certainement pas voulu qu'un sourire légèrement moqueur vienne s'ancrer au coin de ses lèvres, comme du temps où la séduction n'était qu'un jeu entre eux. Mais les vieux réflexes avaient la dent dure. Elle vit les traits de son partenaire s'affaisser légèrement.

Castle encaissa le coup comme il put. La réponse de Kate n'était pas méchante, mais il se sentait étrangement vulnérable. Cependant, elle avait initié le jeu de la joute verbale et il savait qu'il pouvait la suivre sur ce terrain-là. Il l'avait parcouru de nombreuses fois avec elle.

Il échoua.

- Oui, enfin... si vous n'avez rien prévu d'autre.

Rares étaient les fois où il s'était senti si fébrile en attendant la réponse d'une femme. Même ses demandes en mariage ne l'avaient pas rendu si nerveux.

Elle se tourna complètement vers lui et grimaça légèrement. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'accepter, mais elle avait prévu ce réveillon de longue date. Vraiment. Rien à voir avec une quelconque peur de l'engagement.

- Je suis désolée, je passe Noël avec mon père.

Depuis l'été précédent, elle l'avait peu revu et passer Noël en sa compagnie serait une parenthèse bienvenue.  
>Une furtive déception apparut sur les traits de l'écrivain.<p>

- Mais j'apprécie, Castle.

Un sourire chaleureux, peut-être feint, répondit au sien.

- Noël en famille, rien n'est plus précieux, déclara-t-il en connaissance de cause.

Elle acquiesça, tout en se demandant pourquoi elle avait l'envie subite de décrocher son téléphone et de reporter ses projets avec son père.

- Tant pis pour vous, vous devrez attendre pour avoir votre cadeau !

En tombant, la sentence avait emporté avec elle le jeune premier, laissant la place à l'écrivain adepte de la joute verbale. Kate songea que c'était un peu dommage, mais une petite voix en elle poussa une exclamation ironique. Peut-être que le jeune premier serait resté si elle avait dit oui ? Peut-être même qu'elle l'aurait revu le soir du réveillon ?

- Une prochaine fois ? proposa-t-elle.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la réaction de Castle un mélange d'incrédulité et de joie. Le jeune premier n'était pas loin, finalement...

- Vous savez que je m'en souviendrai, dit-il dans un sourire charmeur.

- Je sais.

- Vous ne pourrez donc pas y échapper.

- Ce n'était pas dans mes projets.

Il sourit de plus belle et se cala de nouveau au fond de sa chaise, l'air content. Kate reporta son attention sur le dossier qu'elle finissait de remplir. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

oOoOoOo

Quatre jours sans la voir.

Quatre-vingt-seize heures.

Cinq-mille-sept-cent-soixante minutes.

Trois-cent-quarante-cinq-mille-six-cent secondes.

L'écrivain en lui cherchait quelle formulation parviendrait à souligner avec le plus d'emphase l'éternité que représentait à ses yeux tout ce temps passé loin d'elle. Quatre jours... c'était inimaginable.

Ce ne serait pourtant pas la première fois au début de leur partenariat surtout, il se passait régulièrement une ou deux semaines sans qu'il ne se voient, parfois plus, et ça ne l'avait jamais gêné.

Mais les choses avaient changé, depuis. Sans compter qu'il y avait eu ces trois mois sans elle.

U ne autre éternité.

Une cure de désintoxication sans palliatif.

Une lente décente aux Enfers.

Ces trois mois ne lui avaient pas donné envie de savoir à combien de secondes sans elle il devait faire face, parce que le calcul lui semblait infaisable. Ç'avait été beaucoup trop long. Plus que ce qu'un homme pouvait subir. En tous cas, plus que ce qu'un homme _amoureux_pouvait subir. Il s'était juré d'arrêter les frais, et pourtant, il était revenu.

Il était loin de regretter sa décision aujourd'hui, mais il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas une autre séparation aussi longue et aussi incertaine.  
>Ces quatre jours n'avaient cependant rien à voir avec la fugue de Kate. C'était une séparation à durée limitée. Une séparation contenue entre deux bornes temporelles nettement tracées. Une séparation qui débouchait sur une promesse : celle de se revoir dès que la deuxième borne serait franchie.<p>

_Je te promets, pumpkin, plus que quatre dodos et tu la revois._

Il sourit face au souvenir. Finalement, il était dans le même état d'esprit qu'Alexis lorsqu'elle attendait le retour de Mérédith, il y a des années.

Un bruit de verre brisé suivi d'un râle théâtral le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il saisit l'ordinateur posé en équilibre sur ses cuisses, posa ses pieds au sol et se leva de son siège.

Dans le salon, Martha ramassait du bout des doigts les morceaux éparses de ce qui fut une boule de Noël à facettes.

- Je t'y prends à vouloir ouvrir les cadeaux avant l'heure !

Elle leva la tête vers lui et secoua doucement la tête, l'air consterné.

- Très drôle, Richard. Si un jour tu en as assez d'être écrivain, tu pourras toujours te reconvertir dans le one-man show !

Castle pencha la tête sur le côté, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Sa mère savait qu'il considérait l'idée avec intérêt.

- Je plaisantais, chéri. Attends au moins que ta fille ait fini ses études, ça vaudra mieux pour elle.

Il se sourirent et Martha se redressa après avoir ramassé le dernier morceau de verre.

- Que s'est-il passé ? La décoration du sapin ne te plaît pas ?

Le regard fuyant de sa mère lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Il plissa les yeux.

- Qu'étais-tu en train de faire ?

L'air de diva agacée qu'elle afficha le rendit encore plus suspicieux.

- Oh pour l'amour du ciel, Richard, ce n'était qu'une boule de Noël ! Je suis passée un peu trop près du sapin, elle est tombée, voilà tout !

C'est au moment précis où Martha Rodgers pensait être tirée d'affaire que les yeux de son fils se posèrent sur les paquets au pied du sapin. Ou, plus précisément, sur le rouleau blanc entouré d'un ruban de satin rouge qu'elle venait de déposer avec précipitation, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence de diminuer le capital décoration du sapin.

Le visage de Castle s'éclaira d'un sourire qui la ramena trente-cinq ans en arrière, alors qu'elle était au sommet de sa gloire et que son fils croyait encore au Père Noël.

- C'est un cadeau pour moi ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. C'était précisément la raison pour laquelle elle avait voulu être discrète. Le connaissant, il allait la presser pour qu'elle lui dise de quoi il s'agissait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Oh, attends, non, ne me dis rien ! Un rouleau de papier, ça peut vouloir dire deux choses : soit c'est un bon-cadeau, soit c'est une copie du bail de ton nouvel appartement.

Un sourire blasé étira les lèvres de Martha.

- Tu le découvriras ce soir, comme tout le monde.

Elle s'était préparée à un échange musclé qui risquait de se solder par la révélation d'une partie du cadeau. Elle fut donc surprise – et presque déçue - lorsqu'il sourit sagement et qu'il se détourna, sans chercher à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Son fils avait changé, et elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou non.

oOoOoOo

Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la police, la sonnerie du téléphone était à quatre-vingts pour cent synonyme de découverte macabre. Elle détestait donc que le téléphone sonne lorsqu'elle était de repos. Elle détestait d'autant plus ce fait lorsque l'appareil retentissait alors qu'elle était, au choix, sous la douche, au fond de son lit ou, comme c'était présentement le cas, en pleins préparatifs culinaires – fait suffisamment rare pour qu'on la laisse tranquille dans ces moments.

S'essuyant les mains sur le premier torchon qu'elle trouva, elle maudit celui qui osait la déranger dans une opération aussi périlleuse qu'une préparation de volaille. La malédiction s'envola cependant au moment où elle vit que c'était _lui_.

Elle l'accueillit avec un bonjour presque tendre, qui résonna étrangement à ses oreilles. Elle n'était pas habituée à lui parler comme ça, sans carapace. Il ne voulut pas la croire lorsqu'elle lui annonça qu'elle cuisinait un bruit de casserole et quelques jurons étouffés finirent de le convaincre qu'elle était bel et bien derrière les fourneaux. Tout comme lui.

Ils restèrent en ligne pendant deux bonnes heures. La conversation était légère, agréable et elle allait bon train. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, la volaille était presque cuite et Jim ne tarderait pas à arriver. Castle ne put s'empêcher de retenter sa chance.

- Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas venir ? Je sais que vous avez cuisiné, mais... ici, il y a de la nourriture pour tout un régiment. En plus, Mère et Alexis me laissent tomber à minuit pour aller voir une représentation unique de Casse-Noisettes !

Elle étouffa un rire.

- C'est tentant, mais ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon père.

- Il est le bienvenu.

Elle était convaincue de la sincérité de l'écrivain, mais elle n'était pas prête à dîner en compagnie de son père et de la famille de Castle. Pas avec tous ces non-dits qu'il y avait entre eux. Pas tant que la situation n'était pas claire. Pas encore.

- Castle...

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'expliciter.

- J'aurais essayé.

Il n'y avait aucune amertume dans sa voix. Elle sourit de nouveau c'était ridicule, il ne pouvait pas la voir. Il était sur le point de raccrocher elle le savait, elle avait entendu Alexis l'appeler et Martha lui avait fait écho quelques secondes après.

- Peut-être que vous pourrez passer après votre dîner ?

Elle ne savait pas d'où lui était venue l'audace d'une telle proposition à entendre l'exclamation à peine dissimulée de Castle, il se posait la même question.

- Eh bien... je ne voudrais pas m'imposer au milieu de votre soirée père-fille.

Il n'avait pas dit non. Il fallait qu'elle assume sa proposition, maintenant.

- Mon père part généralement vers minuit.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était là un timing parfait.

- Et il revient grimé en Père Noël ?

Elle rit, il sourit.

- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, se plaignit-elle.

- Je viendrai, répondit-il simplement.

Elle soupira discrètement.

- A tout à l'heure, alors.

Et elle raccrocha sans même attendre sa réponse. Au même moment, Jim frappa à la porte et elle réalisa qu'elle ne s'était pas changée.

oOoOoOo

Peut-être était-ce dû aux bulles qu'il avait consommées en compagnie de sa Mère et de sa fille au cours d'un dîner joyeux ? Peut-être était-ce le froid qui piquait ses joues en ce soir de Noël, ou peut-être encore était-ce simplement parce qu'il se rendait chez Kate ? C'était sans doute un mélange des trois.

Quelle que fut la raison, Richard Castle se sentait particulièrement bien. Il avait le cœur léger et il ne pouvait empêcher un sourire satisfait de s'afficher sur son visage. Une de ses mains gantées tenait fermement le cadeau de Kate et l'autre entourait précautionneusement la tige d'une rose bleue.

La rose n'était pas prévue, au départ. Il avait reçu le matin-même un bouquet d'une de ses fans, un bouquets de roses bleues il les avait baptisées les roses Avatar. Une carte accompagnait le bouquet et expliquait qu'il n'y avait pas de fleurs plus appropriées pour l'auteur de romans policiers qu'il était, puisqu'elles symbolisaient le mystère.

Mais au moment de quitter le loft, Castle était passé devant le bouquet et il s'était souvenu avoir lu, lors de recherches pour un de ses livres, que les roses bleues étaient aussi symbole de l'atteinte de l'impossible et de la patience. Cette fleur ne résumait-elle pas la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait ?

Il arriva en bas de l'immeuble de Kate et franchit bientôt les portes de l'ascenseur. Il vérifia l'heure sur sa montre : minuit dix. Satisfait, il se recoiffa légèrement – et autant que ses mains prises le lui permettaient – et attendit que la cabine atteigne l'étage de Kate.

Les portes s'ouvrirent finalement sur Jim Beckett. Ce dernier marqua un temps d'arrêt et regarda l'écrivain, les sourcils haussés. Il n'était manifestement pas au courant de son arrivée. Son regard glissa ensuite sur le cadeau et sur la fleur.

- Monsieur Castle, salua-t-il dans un sourire.

Face à lui, Castle était comme paralysé. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Jim. Il n'avait simplement pas prévu de tomber nez à nez avec le père de sa partenaire.

- Richard, rectifia-t-il en reprenant contenance. Permettez-moi de vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël, monsieur Beckett.

- Jim, corrigea à son tour l'autre homme. Joyeux Noël, Richard.

Puis il y eut ce moment de flottement étrange. Castle, qui se trouvait toujours dans l'ascenseur, bloqua la porte avec son pied pour éviter qu'elle ne se referme, mais Jim ne le laissa pas passer. A la place, il tourna la tête en direction du couloir et c'est alors seulement que l'écrivain remarqua Beckett sur le pas de la porte. Elle ne paraissait pas spécialement à l'aise. Son père la fixa quelques secondes, l'air moqueur, et reporta son attention sur Castle.

- Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu pour passer la soirée dans cet ascenseur.

Castle sourit maladroitement et sortit de la cabine quand Jim s'effaça. Il marcha droit vers Beckett alors que les portes se refermaient. Elle lui sourit.

- Je sais ce que les petits copains de ma fille ressentent quand je les surprends à la maison.

Ça aurait pu être une révélation gênante.

Ça aurait pu la faire fuir.

Ça l'aurait fait il y a encore peu de temps. Mais pas ce soir-là.

Non, ce soir-là, elle se contenta de sourire et autorisa même le rouge à lui monter aux joues. Elle posa les yeux sur la fleur et se mordit la lèvre en l'acceptant. Il ne lui en révéla pas la signification, ce n'était pas son but. Elle inspira profondément le parfum qui se dégageait de la rose en fermant les yeux et il la regarda faire. Un bruit de porte leur rappela qu'ils étaient toujours dans le couloir elle ouvrit les yeux et le précéda dans l'appartement.

Jamais Noël ne lui avait fait autant battre le cœur.

~ Fin ~


End file.
